A social network (e.g., FACEBOOK™, MYSPACE™, LINKEDIN™, TWITTER™, GOOGLE+™, etc.) may refer to an online system that provides a forum for geographically separated users to interact with one another, where those users have defined a relationship between one another. Users may control who can view their information by identifying particular relationships with other users, and can also find new users from the group of other people who are “friends” of their own friends. Social networks may be aimed at different types of social interaction, such as friendship and business networking. A user of a social network may have a profile page (e.g., a web page on the social network) that provides information about the user to other users of the social network. A profile may include information regarding a user's acquaintance relationships (e.g., friends, colleagues, schoolmates, etc.) on the social network.
Some social networking websites provide real-time chat capabilities (e.g. live video chat such as that available through Google+) that may enable two or more individuals to communicate in a live forum. In some cases, a user may want to take a screenshot of the participants of the forum. However, existing screencapture software may require the user to manually tag any images associated with the screenshot.